Landor
by Darkswordsman Kirito
Summary: Landor is a book, and a movie. Elsword is a bullied boy that prefers the company of books than real people, and Aisha is an actress, who just wants to live normally. When the character Landor comes to life in the real world, followed by her countless villains, the three of them team up to send all the characters back to their story.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword...if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

* * *

 **Landor**

Chapter one

School had just finished, and Elsword was walking briskly back towards his apartment, making sure not to make eye contact with anyone on the way. With his bag strapped tightly on his back, he kept his head down, as to avoid anyone.

"Ah Elsword, just in time."

The red haired boy cursed. He had hoped to be able to go home without meeting them. He turned around, seeing his worst fears.

Banthus was a much bigger boy than Elsword, easily dwarfing him. He was after all, the quarterback of the football team. Behind him, he had three other guys following him, all a part of the same club.

"Hi Banthus," Elsword replied meekly.

Banthus, smile, wrapping his arm around Elsword's shoulders.

"Let's have a nice long chat without anyone seeing us, okay buddy?"

The smaller boy could do nothing but follow.

Once they were in an alleyway, Banthus opened his hand towards Elsword.

"Elsword I'm in a bit of a fix," he said. "Yesterday I lost some money which I took from my father. I need some to win it back before he notices."

The red haired boy observed Banthus's smiling face, knowing that he regretted nothing.

"I don't have much today, I need it for my dinner tonight," Elsword replied, looking at the ground. "I'm sorry, I can't help you."

Banthus leaned forward, gripping the smaller boy on the head.

"You don't understand Elsword," Banthus replied. "If I don't get this money back my father will kill me. You wouldn't let that happen to your _friend_ right?"

That word. Friend. Elsword hated the word.

"I'm sorry Banthus," Elsword said again. "I can't help you."

The smile faded from Banthus's face. A sudden pain in the gut winded Elsword, as he gasped for breath. He fell to the concrete ground, his head dizzy as he tried to breathe. It was followed by a kick to the face, as the boys with Banthus continued to pelt him.

"How cruel Elsword, you can't even help a friend with a simple favour," Banthus spat out, bending down to pick out his wallet. "Oh well. Friends forgive each other now?"

Laughing, he dropped the empty wallet on Elsword's face.

"Officer over here!" a voice shouted.

Banthus turned around sharply, cursing. He motioned for the others to follow him, before they fled together.

Coughing, Elsword could do nothing but watch as Banthus and his goons ran away with his money. His vision was a blur, and he could barely make out what appeared to be a girl running towards him. He could feel some blood trickling down his face, so he closed his eyes, to avoid getting any in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asked, offering a hand towards him.

Elsword could barely see clearly, but he swatted the hand away.

"Don't stick your neck into other people's business," he spat out. "I'm fine. This happens all the time."

"Are you sure? I could call an ambulance or something."

"Really I'm fine…"

He felt a handkerchief dab at his head, clearing some of the blood away.

"I'm sorry I have to go now. I'm really late for an appointment. You can have my handkerchief, you don't need to give it back."

And with that, Elsword could hear whoever it was run down the alleyway.

"Wait! Where's the officer that you shouted for?"

"I lied! I just thought it might scare off those boys!" the voice shouted back.

Elsword finally opened his eyes, but the girl was gone. He rose to his feet, forcing his body to cope with the pain. Now all he had to do was go back home.

And as if to make his torment even worse, as soon as he took his first step, it started to rain.

* * *

In a café nearby, a blonde woman was sipping at her tea, reading the menu. She was beautiful, wearing a formal suit that would otherwise be worn by a businessman. Suddenly the door chime rung, as a purple haired girl raced to the seat. The girl on the other hand wore a white hooded jumper, with black shorts. Her hair was tied into two childish ponytails. Aisha Glenstid sat down reluctantly, keeping her head down, trying not to look into her manager's eyes.

"Aisha why were you late?" Rena hissed, looming over the purple haired girl. The girl meeped, closing her eyes and bringing her hands together as if she were in some sort of prayer.

"I am really sorry Rena," she said. "I have no excuse, please forgive me."

Rena sighed.

"Alright, just this once," she said, bopping her on the head. "I was worried. The premiere of 'Landor' is next week, and if you went missing before that-"

"I know," Aisha interrupted. "It won't happen again."

Rena raised an eyebrow, before smiling, ruffling the purple haired girl's head.

"Is it fine for us to eat here?"

"It's fine," Rena replied. "No one knows that the actress that plays Landor is in Velder. The details for the premiere will only be revealed next week, so enjoy your time without fans swarming you."

Aisha forced a smile, unsure whether or not her manager was joking or not. As Rena continued talking, Aisha looked out the window at the rain. She felt guilty about the boy that she had come across in the alleyway, hoping that he made it home.

* * *

It had taken Elsword half an hour to reach his apartment. It took another fifteen minutes to clean his wounds and clear the dirt and grime from his body. Elsword leaned his head against the shower door, banging it slightly, as if it would change his life somehow.

His parents had died when he was younger, only being cared by his older sister Elesis. And even then, she worked early to late everyday to provide for the two of them. Not to mention he didn't have friends. He would prefer enjoying the life of fictional characters in books. He would rather be a friend with those in his books rather than in real life.

Sighing, he turned off the shower, stepping out into the bathroom. Looking to his right, he saw the fogged mirror, to which he wiped it with his hand. His right eye was bruised, and there was a cut on his forehead. His lip had been spilt, and his right cheek was swollen.

He had seen worse.

Drying off and wearing a new set of clothes, he exited the bathroom.

The apartment was a small one, with a joint kitchen and living room. There was a small corridor leading to the two bedrooms and bathroom.

Entering his room, he walked towards the bookshelf beside the tv, pulling out a book to read.

 _Landor._

It was a favourite of his. He had re read the series many times, and he couldn't wait for the next book to be published. Sighing, he sunk into the couch, opening the book and started to read.

The book was about Aisha Landor, a girl magician who sort to brought peace by destroying the forces of darkness. She was strong, loved by her people and most of all she never gave up. Everything that Elsword wasn't.

He didn't know how long he was reading for, or when he fell asleep. But when the red haired boy fell asleep with the book over his chest, there was a flash of light. The book in his hand started to glow blue, as the words on the page left the book and flew into the air. The blue glowing words begun to spin, merging together. It had begun to take the form of a girl.

The glow died down, revealing a girl no older than Elsword. She wore pure black revealing clothing. Her purple hair tied into two pigtails.

She blinked, before looking around the room. Then she noticed the boy on the couch whom she did not know. Was he the one that summoned her here?

In case he was a threat, Landor grabbed at the air, summoning her staff to her, before pointing it towards the sleeping boy.

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah, hopefully this made sense. I tried writing the first chapter countless times and I thought this one seemed reasonably okay. So yeah...please enjoy it if I feel like continuing :3**


End file.
